1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to documents for identification and, more particularly, documents or cards that can be used in secure transactions or for travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, identification cards have been provided which have, on an obverse face, pictures, information about the bearer and, on a reverse face, a magnetic strip containing much of the same information. Such cards have been used a driver's licenses, credit or debit cards, and, in recent years as an integral part of a passport document.
Variations of such a card might include embedded codes, matrix codes or optically read information strips. Still other variations might include radio frequency identification circuits (“RFID”) which can be embedded in the card body and can be remotely accessed for the information contained therein or have an embedded contact or radio frequency so called Smart Chip.